wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział III
Księżna Danuta, Maćko i Zbyszko bywali już poprzednio w Tyńcu, ale w orszaku byli dworzanie, którzy widzieli go po raz pierwszy – i ci podnosząc oczy, patrzyli ze zdumieniem na wspaniałe opactwo, na zębate mury biegnące wzdłuż skał nad urwiskami, na gmachy stojące to na zboczach góry, to wewnątrz blanków, spiętrzone, wyniosłe i jaśniejące złotem od wschodzącego słońca. Z tych okazałych murów i gmachów, z domów, z budowli przeznaczonych na rozliczne użytki, z ogrodów leżących u stóp góry i ze starannie uprawnych pól, które wzrok z wysoka ogarniał, można było na pierwszy rzut oka poznać bogactwo odwieczne, nieprzebrane, do którego nie przywykli i którym zdumiewać się musieli ludzie z ubogiego Mazowsza. Istniały wprawdzie starożytne a możne opactwa benedyktyńskie i w innych częściach kraju, jak na przykład w Lubuszu nad Odrą, w Płocku, w Wielkopolsce w Mogilnie i w innych miejscach, żadne wszelako nie mogło porównać się z tynieckim, którego posiadłości przewyższały niejedno księstwo udzielne, a dochody mogły budzić zazdrość nawet ówczesnych królów. Między dworzany rósł więc podziw, a niektórzy oczom prawie nie chcieli wierzyć. Tymczasem księżna, chcąc sobie drogę skrócić i zaciekawić panny przyboczne, poczęła prosić jednego z zakonników, by opowiedział starodawną a straszną powieść o Walgierzu Wdałym, którą opowiadano jej już, chociaż niezbyt dokładnie, w Krakowie. Usłyszawszy to, panny zbiły się ciasnym stadkiem koło pani i szły z wolna pod górę, we wczesnych promieniach słońca do idących kwiatów podobne. – Niech o Walgierzu prawi brat Hidulf, któremu on się pewnej nocy ukazał – rzekł jeden z zakonników, spoglądając na drugiego, człowieka sędziwych już lat, który w pochylonej nieco postawie szedł obok Mikołaja z Długolasu. – Zali widzieliście go własnymi oczyma, pobożny ojcze? –spytała księżna. – Widziałem – odpowiedział posępnie zakonnik – albowiem zdarzają się takowe terminy, w których z woli Bożej wolno mu jest opuszczać piekielne podziemia i ukazywać się światu. – Kiedyż to bywa? Zakonnik spojrzał na dwóch innych i zamilkł, albowiem istniało podanie, że duch Walgierza pojawia się wówczas, gdy w zakonie psują się obyczaje i gdy zakonnicy więcej, niż wypada, o światowych dostatkach i uciechach myślą. Tego właśnie żaden nie chciał głośno wyznać, że jednak mówiono także, iż widmo przepowiada również wojnę lub inne nieszczęścia, przeto brat Hidulf po chwili milczenia rzekł: – Ukazanie się jego nie wróży nic dobrego. – Nie chciałabym też go widzieć – rzekła, żegnając się, księżna – ale czemu to on jest w piekle, skoro, jako słyszałam, tylko za ciężką własną krzywdę się pomścił? – Choćby też i całe życie był cnotliwy – odparł surowo zakonnik – byłby i tak potępion, albowiem żył za pogańskich czasów i chrztem świętym nie został z pierworodnego grzechu obmyty. Po tych słowach brwi księżnej ściągnęły się boleśnie, przyszło jej bowiem na myśl, że jej wielki ojciec, którego miłowała całą duszą, zmarł także w błędach pogańskich – i miał gorzeć przez całą wieczność. – Słuchamy – rzekła po chwili milczenia. A brat Hidulf począł opowiadać: – Był za czasów pogańskich grabia możny, którego dla wielkiej urody zwano Walgierzem Wdałym. Cały ten kraj, jako okiem sięgnąć, należał do niego, a na wyprawy prócz pieszego ludu wodził po stu kopijników. wszyscy bowiem włodycy, na zachód aż po Opole, a na wschód po Sandomierz, wasalami jego byli. Trzód jego nie mógł nikt zliczyć, a w Tyńcu miał wieżę całą nasypaną pieniędzmi, jako teraz mają w Malborgu Krzyżacy. – Wiem, mają! – przerwała księżna Danuta. – I był jako wielkolud – ciągnął dalej zakonnik – i dęby z korzeniami wyrywał, a w piękności, w graniu na lutni i w śpiewaniu nikt w całym świecie sprostać mu nie mógł. A raz, gdy był na dworze króla francuskiego, rozmiłowała się w nim królewna Helgunda, którą ojciec na chwałę Bogu do zakonu chciał oddać, i uciekła z nim do Tyńca, gdzie w sprosności oboje żyli, gdy żaden ksiądz ślubu chrześcijańskiego dać im nie chciał. Był zaś w Wiślicy Wisław Piękny z rodu króla Popiela. Jen podczas niebymości Walgierza Wdałego grabstwo tynieckie pustoszył. Tego pokonał Walgierz i do Tyńca do niewoli przywiódł, nie bacząc, ze która niewiasta ujrzała Wisława, gotowa była zaraz ojca, matki i męża odstąpić, byle swe żądze nasycić. Tak stało się i z Helgunda. Zaraz ona takowe więzy na Walgierza wymyśliła, że on wielkolud, choć dęby wyrywał, przerwać ich nie mógł – i Wisławowi go oddała, który do Wiślicy go powiózł. Lecz Rynga, siostra Wisława, usłyszawszy w podziemiu śpiewanie Walgierzowe, wnet rozmiłowana, uwolniła go z podziemia – a ów Wisława i Helgundę mieczem posiekłszy, ciała ich krukom zostawił, a sam z Ryngą do Tyńca powrócił. – Zali niesłusznie uczynił? – spytała księżna. A brat Hidulf rzekł: – Gdyby był chrzest przyjął i Tyniec benedyktynom oddał. może by mu Bóg grzechy odpuścił, ale ze tego nie uczynił, przeto go ziemia pożarła. – A to benedyktyni byli już w tym Królestwie? – Benedyktynów w tym Królestwie nie było, albowiem sami tu wówczas żyli poganie. – To jakże mógł chrzest przyjąć albo Tyniec oddać? – Nie mógł – i właśnie dlatego skazan jest do piekła na męki wiekuiste – odrzekł z powagą zakonnik. – Pewnie! słusznie mówi! – ozwało się kilka głosów. Lecz tymczasem zbliżyli się do głównej bramy klasztornej, w której czekał na księżnę opat na czele licznego orszaku zakonników i szlachty. Ludzi świeckich: "ekonomów", "adwokatów", "prokuratorów" i rozmaitych urzędników zakonnych, zawsze bywało w klasztorze sporo. Wielu też ziemian, możnych nawet rycerzy, trzymało nieprzeliczone ziemie klasztorne dość wyjątkowym w Polsce prawem lennym – i ci, jako, "wasale", radzi przebywali na dworze "suzerena", gdzie przy wielkim ołtarzu łatwo było o darowizny, ulgi i wszelkiego rodzaju dobrodziejstwa, zależne nieraz od drobnej usługi, od zręcznego słowa lub od chwili dobrego humoru potężnego opata. Przygotowujące się uroczystości w stolicy ściągnęły też wielu takich wasalów z odległych stron, ci zaś, którym trudno było z powodu natłoku znaleźć gospodę w Krakowie, mieścili się w Tyńcu. Z tych powodów abbas centum villarum mógł powitać księżnę w liczniejszym jeszcze niż zwyczajnie orszaku. Był to człowiek wysokiego wzrostu, z twarzą suchą, rozumną, z głową wygoloną na wierzchu, niżej zaś, nad uszami, otoczoną wieńcem siwiejących włosów. Na czole miał bliznę po ranie, widocznie za młodych rycerskich czasów otrzymanej, oczy przenikliwe, wyniośle spod czarnych brwi patrzące. Ubrany był w habit jak inni mnisi, ale na wierzchu miał czarny płaszcz podbity purpurą, na szyi zaś złoty łańcuch, na którego końcu zwieszał się również złoty, drogimi kamieniami sadzony krzyż – godło opackiej godności. Cała jego postawa zdradzała człowieka dumnego, przywykłego do rozkazywania i ufnego w siebie. Witał jednak księżnę uprzejmie, a nawet uniżenie, pamiętał bowiem, że mąż jej pochodził z tego samego rodu książąt mazowieckich, z którego pochodzili królowie Władysław i Kazimierz, a po kądzieli i obecnie panująca królowa, władczyni jednego z największych państw w świecie. Przestąpił więc próg bramy, skłonił nisko głowę, a następnie, przeżegnawszy Annę Danutę i cały dwór małą złotą puszką, którą trzymał w palcach prawej ręki, rzekł: – Witaj, miłościwa pani, w ubogich progach zakonnych. Niechaj święty Benedykt z Nursji, święty Maurus, święty Bonifacy i święty Benedykt z Aniane, a także i Jan z Tolomei – patronowie nasi w światłości wiekuistej żyjący, obdarzą cię zdrowiem, szczęściem i niechaj błogosławią cię po siedem razy dziennie, przez wszystek czas żywota twego! – Chybaby głusi byli, gdyby nie mieli wysłuchać słów tak wielkiego opata – rzekła uprzejmie księżna – tym bardziej że my tu na mszę przybyli, podczas której ich opiece się oddamy. To rzekłszy, wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, którą on, przyklęknąwszy dwornie na jedno kolano, ucałował po rycersku, a następnie przeszli razem bramę. Ze mszą czekano już widocznie, gdyż w tej chwili ozwały się dzwony i dzwonki, trębacze zadęli przy drzwiach kościelnych na cześć księżny w donośne trąby, inni uderzyli w ogromne kotły, wykute z miedzi czerwonej i obciągnięte skórą, dającą huczny rozgłos. Na księżnę, która nie urodziła się w kraju chrześcijańskim, każdy kościół silne dotychczas czynił wrażenie, ów zaś. tyniecki, sprawiał tym większe, że pod względem wspaniałości mało innych mogło się z nim porównać. Mrok napełniał głębię świątyni, tylko przy wielkim ołtarzu drgały pasemka świateł rozmaitych, pomieszane z blaskiem świec rozjaśniających złocenia i rzeźby. Zakonnik przybrany w ornat wyszedł ze mszą, skłonił się księżnie – i rozpoczął ofiarę. Wnet wzniosły się dymy wonne a obfite, które przesłoniwszy księdza i ołtarz, szły w spokojnych kłębach ku górze, powiększając tajemniczą uroczystość kościoła. Anna Danuta pochyliła w tył głowę i rozłożywszy ręce na wysokości twarzy, poczęła się modlić żarliwie. Lecz gdy ozwały się rzadkie jeszcze wówczas po kościołach organy i poczęły to potrząsać całą nawą grzmotem wspaniałym, to wypełniać ją anielskimi głosami, to zasypywać jakoby pieśnią słowiczą, wówczas oczy księżny wzniosły się do góry, na twarzy jej obok pobożności i lęku odmalowała się rozkosz bez granic – i patrzącemu na nią zdawać się mogło, że to jakowaś Błogosławiona, która w cudownym widzeniu ogląda niebo otwarte. Tak to modliła się urodzona w pogaństwie córka Kiejstuta, która choć w życiu codziennym równie jak i wszyscy ludzie tych czasów po przyjacielsku i poufale wspominała imię Boże, jednakże w domu Pana z dziecinną bojaźnią i pokorą wznosiła oczy ku tajemniczej i niezmierzonej potędze. A tak samo pobożnie, choć z mniejszym lękiem, modlił się cały dwór. Zbyszko klęczał przed stallami wśród Mazurów, bo tylko dwórki weszły z księżną za stalle, i polecał się opiece boskiej. Chwilami spoglądał na Danusię, która siedziała z przymkniętymi oczyma koło księżny – i myślał, że warto było wprawdzie zostać rycerzem takiej dzieweczki, ale że też nie lada rzecz jej obiecał. Więc teraz, gdy piwo i wino, które w gospodzie wypił, wywietrzało mu z głowy, zatroskał się niemało, jakim sposobem ją wypełni. Wojny nie było. Wśród nadgranicznego mętu łatwo było wprawdzie natknąć się na jakiego zbrojnego Niemca i albo jemu kości pokołatać, albo samemu głową nałożyć. Tak to on i mówił Maćkowi. "Jeno – myślał – nie byle Niemiec nosi pawi lub strusi czub na hełmie". Z gości krzyżackich chyba jacy grafowie, a z samych Krzyżaków chyba komtur – i to nie każdy. Jeśli wojny nie będzie, to lata mogą upłynąć, nim on swoje trzy grzebienie dostanie, bo i to jeszcze przyszło mu do głowy, że nie będąc dotąd pasowany, może tylko niepasowanych na pojedynkę w bój wyzywać. Spodziewał się wprawdzie, że pas rycerski otrzyma z rąk królewskich w czasie gonitw, które zapowiadano na chrzciny, bo na to dawno zarobił, ale potem co? Pojedzie do Juranda ze Spychowa, będzie mu pomagał, natłucze knechtów, ile się da – i na tym koniec. Knechci krzyżaccy to nie rycerze z pawimi piórami na głowach. Więc w tym utrapieniu i niepewności, widząc, że bez szczególnej łaski Bożej niewiele wskórać potrafi, począł się modlić: Daj, Jezu, wojnę z Krzyżaki i z Niemcami, którzy są nieprzyjaciółmi Królestwa tego i wszystkich narodów w naszej mowie Imię Twoje Święte wyznawających. l nam błogosław, a ich zetrzyj, którzy radziej staroście piekielnemu niżeli Tobie służąc, przeciwko nam zawziętość w sercu noszą, najbardziej o to gniewni, że król nasz z królową Litwę ochrzciwszy, wzbraniają im mieczem chrześcijańskich sług Twoich ścinać. Za któren gniew ich ukarz. A ja, grzeszny Zbyszko, kajam się przed Tobą i od piąci ran Twoich wspomożenia błagam, abyś mi trzech znacznych Niemców z pawimi czuby na hełmach jako najprędzej zesłał i w miłosierdziu swoim pobić mi ich do śmierci pozwolił. Ale to z takowej przyczyny, iżem ja one czuby pannie Danucie, Juranda córce a Twojej służce, obiecał i na moją rycerską cześć poprzysiągł. Co zasię więcej przy pobitych się znajdzie, z tego ja dziesięcinę wiernie kościołowi Twemu świętemu oddam, abyś i Ty, słodki Jezu, pożytek i chwałę ze mnie odniósł i abyś poznał, żem Ci szczerym sercem, nie po próżnicy obiecował. A jako to jest prawda, tak mi dopomóż, amen!" Lecz w miarę jak się modlił, topniało w nim coraz bardziej z pobożności serce – i nową obietnicę przyrzucił: że po wykupieniu z zastawu Bogdańca odda także na kościół wszystek wosk, który pszczoły przez cały rok w barciach zrobią. Spodziewał się, że stryj Maćko temu się nie sprzeciwi, a Pan Jezus szczególniej będzie rad z wosku na świece – i chcąc go prędzej dostać, prędzej mu też pomoże. Ta myśl wydała mu się tak słuszną, iż radość napełniła mu całkiem duszę: był teraz prawie pewien, że zostanie wysłuchany i że wojna niebawem nastąpi, a choćby nie nastąpiła, to i tak on swego dokaże. Poczuł w rękach, w nogach moc tak wielką, że w tej chwili byłby sam jeden na całą chorągiew uderzył. Pomyślał nawet, że przyczyniwszy obietnic Bogu, można by i Danusi ze dwóch Niemców przyrzucić! Zapalczywość młodzieńcza popychała go do tego, lecz tym razem roztropność wzięła górę, albowiem bał się, by zbytnim żądaniem cierpliwości boskiej się nie uprzykrzyć. Jednakże ufność jego wzrosła jeszcze, gdy po mszy i po długim wypoczynku, na który udał się cały dwór, wysłuchał rozmowy, którą opat prowadził przy śniadaniu z Anną Danutą. Ówczesne żony książąt i królów, zarówno przez pobożność, jak i wskutek wspaniałych darów, których nie szczędzili im mistrzowie Zakonu, wielką okazywały przyjaźń Krzyżakom. Nawet świątobliwa Jadwiga powstrzymywała, póki jej życia stało, wzniesioną nad nimi rękę swego władnego małżonka. Jedna tylko Anna Danuta, doznawszy od nich okrutnych krzywd rodzinnych, nienawidziła ich z całej duszy. Toteż, gdy opat zapytał ją o Mazowsze i jego sprawy, poczęła gorzko skarżyć się na Zakon: "Jakoż się ma dziać w księstwie mającym takich sąsiadów? Niby jest pokój; mijają się poselstwa i listy, a mimo tego nie można być pewnym dnia i godziny. Kto wieczorem na pograniczu układa się spać, nigdy nie wie, czyli nie rozbudzi się w pętach albo z ostrzem miecza na gardzieli, albo z płonącym pułapem nad głową. Nie ubezpieczą od zdrady przysięgi, pieczęcie i pergaminy. Nie inaczej przecie zdarzyło się pod Złotoryją, gdy w czasach najgłębszego pokoju porwano księcia w niewolę. Prawili Krzyżacy, że zamek ów groźnym dla nich stać się może. Aleć zamki naprawia się dla obrony, nie dla napadu – i któryż książę nie ma prawa we własnej ziemi ich stawiać albo przebudowywać? Nieprzejedna Zakonu ni słaby, ni mocny, bo słabym gardzą, mocnego zaś do upadku przywieść usiłują. Kto im dobrze uczyni, temu się złem wypłacą. Jestże na świecie zakon, który by w innych królestwach takie dobrodziejstwa otrzymał, jakie oni od polskich książąt otrzymali – a jakże się wypłacili? Oto nienawiścią, oto grabieżą ziem, oto wojną i zdradą. I próżno wyrzekać, próżno samej Stolicy Apostolskiej się na nich skarżyć, gdyż oni w zatwardziałości i pysze żyjąc, nawet papieża rzymskiego nie słuchają. Przysłali niby teraz poselstwo na połóg królowej i na spodziewane chrzciny, ale tylko dlatego, że chcą od siebie gniew potężnego króla za to, co uczynili na Litwie, odwrócić. W sercach zawsze jednak myślą o zagładzie Królestwa i całego plemienia polskiego" Opat słuchał uważnie i potakiwał głową, a potem rzekł: – Wiem, iż przyjechał do Krakowa na czele poselstwa komtur Lichtenstein, brat w Zakonie, dla znakomitego rodu, męstwa i rozumu wielce szanowany. Może go tu niebawem, miłościwa pani, ujrzycie, albowiem przysłał mi wczoraj wiadomość, że chcąc się przy naszych relikwiach pomodlić, zjedzie do Tyńca w odwiedziny. Usłyszawszy to, księżna poczęła nowe żale rozwodzić: – Prawią ludzie – i bogdaj słusznie, że wkrótce musi wielka wojna nastąpić, w której po jednej stronie będzie Królestwo Polskie i wszystkie narody mówiące podobną do polskiej mową, a z drugiej wszyscy Niemcowie i zakon. Jest podobno o tej wojnie proroctwo jakowej ś świętej... – Brygidy – przerwał uczony opat – osiem roków temu została ona w poczet świętych zaliczona. Pobożny Piotr z Alwastra i Maciej z Linkoping spisali jej objawienia, w których wielka wojna istotnie jest przepowiedziana. Zbyszko aż zadrżał z radości na te słowa i nie mogąc wytrzymać, zapytał: – A prędko ma być? Lecz opat, zajęty księżną, nie dosłyszał, a może udał, że nie dosłyszał pytania. Księżna zaś mówiła dalej: – Cieszą się i u nas młodzi rycerze na oną wojnę, ale starsi i rozważniejsi tak mówią: "Nie Niemców – mówią – się boim, choć wielka jest ich potęga i pycha, nie ich kopii i mieczów, ale – prawią – relikwii krzyżackich się boim, bo przeciw tym na nic wszelka moc ludzka". Tu Anna Danuta spojrzała z przestrachem na opata i dodała cichszym głosem: – Podobno prawdziwe drzewo Krzyża Świętego mają: jakże z nimi wojować? – Przysłał im je król francuski – odrzekł opat. Nastała chwila milczenia – po czym zabrał głos Mikołaj z Długolasu, zwany Obuchem, człowiek bywały i doświadczony. – Byłem w niewoli u Krzyżaków – rzekł – i widywałem procesje, na których ową wielką świętość noszono. Ale oprócz tego jest w klasztorze w Oliwie siła innych najprzedniejszych relikwii, bez których nie byłby Zakon do takiej potęgi doszedł. Na to powyciągali benedyktyni głowy ku mówiącemu i z wielkim zaciekawieniem poczęli pytać: – Powiadajcie, co jest? – Jest krajka z szaty Najświętszej Panny – odrzekł dziedzic z Długolasu – jest trzonowy ząb Marii Magdaleny i głowienki z krza ognistego, w którym się sam Bóg Ojciec Mojżeszowi pokazał, jest ręka świętego Liberiusza, a co kości innych świętych, tych bym na palcach u rąk i nóg nie zliczył... – Jakoże z nimi wojować? – powtórzyła z westchnieniem księżna. A opat zmarszczył swe wyniosłe czoło i zastanowiwszy się przez chwilę, tak odrzekł: – Ciężko z nimi wojować choćby i dlatego, że są zakonnikami i krzyż na płaszczach noszą; ale jeśli przebrali miarę w grzechach, tedy i tym relikwiom może mieszkanie między nimi obrzydnąć, a naonczas nie tylko one mocy im nie dodadzą, ale im ją odejmą, dlatego żeby między pobożniejsze ręce się dostać. Niech Bóg oszczędzi krwi chrześcijańskiej, ale jeśli wielka wojna nastąpi, są też i w naszym Królestwie relikwie, które za nas będą wojować. Głos zasię w objawieniu świętej Brygidy mówi: "Postanowiłem ich pszczołami pożyteczności i utwierdziłem na brzegu ziem chrześcijańskich. Ale oto powstali przeciwko mnie. Bo nie dbają o dusze i nie litują się ciał tego ludu, który z błędu nawrócił się ku wierze katolickiej i ku mnie. I uczynili z niego niewolników, i nie uczą go przykazań Bożych, i odejmując mu Sakramenta święte na większe jeszcze męki piekielne go skazują, niż gdyby był w pogaństwie pozostał. A wojny toczą ku rozpostarciu swej chciwości. Dlatego przyjdzie czas, iże wyłamane będą ich zęby i będzie im ucięta ręka prawa, a prawa noga im ochromieje, aby uznali grzechy swoje". – Tak Bóg daj! – zawołał Zbyszko. Inni rycerze i zakonnicy nabrali także wielkiej otuchy, słysząc słowa proroctwa, opat zaś zwrócił się do księżny i rzekł: – Dlatego miejcie ufność w Bogu, miłościwa pani, albowiem prędzej to ich dni niż wasze są policzone, a tymczasem przyjmijcie wdzięcznym sercem tę oto puszkę, w której palec od nogi świętego Ptolomeusza, jednego z naszych patronów, się znajduje. Księżna wyciągnęła drżące ze szczęścia dłonie – i klęknąwszy, przyjęła puszkę, którą zaraz poczęła do ust przyciskać. Radość pani podzielali dworzanie i dworki, nikt bowiem nie wątpił, że z takiego podarku spłynie błogosławieństwo i pomyślność na wszystkich, a może i na całe księstwo. Zbyszko czuł się także szczęśliwym, gdyż zdało mu się, że wojna powinna zaraz po uroczystościach krakowskich nastąpić. Krzyżacy 03